


A Guide How To Annoy Someone, But Also Get Them Together With References

by AllonsyAlonso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter References, Hospitals, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, Season/Series 09, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAlonso/pseuds/AllonsyAlonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They should have like those anti-moth sweater bags, but for gay people. Anti-gay sweater bags for closets."</p><p>Team Free Will visits Charlie in a hospital where Dean joins Cas' 'I don't understand that reference' club and where Sam and Charlie unite forces and with a rope of references pull Dean and Cas out of the closet where they belong.</p><p> </p><p>Set at least a year after 8x23 (pretend they've defeated Metatron and Abaddon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide How To Annoy Someone, But Also Get Them Together With References

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much. It was super fun to write Charlie and then adding all the references was just as awesome. English is my second language and I learned like half of it over the internet so please tell me if you notice some kind of grammar mistakes or anything.  
> I hope you like it and if you do, leave kudos and/or comments :)

„Well, well, well, are those Charlie's angels I'm seeing? “ Charlie beams with pudding and a spoon in her hands as she struggles to wiggle herself up in a sitting position.

Dean is the first one to roll his eyes, trying to hide his smile with sighing, but eventually he breaks and smirks at Charlie. “Yes, I’m Dylan, this is Natalie,” he motions towards Sam who is towering over him and waving at Charlie. “And this is Alex.”

“Noo, I’m Castiel,” a dark haired man protests with a rough voice behind Dean’s back, leaning in, his blue (bluer than Harry Potter’s – _movie Harry Potter’s_ ) eyes glaring at Dean’s neck, narrowing them slightly and then swiftly shifting at Charlie. Dean rolls his eyes again and looks back at Castiel and _ohmygod are they having eyesex_?

Sam clears his throat awkwardly, sets a bitchface and ushers them towards Charlie's bed.

„What the hell happened to you, kiddo? “ Dean asks after they settle down around her bed; Sam sitting on a chair on her left and Dean and Castiel standing on her right.

Charlie swallows quickly her spoonful of chocolate pudding and says:”A ghost.”

“A ghost?” Sam repeats, confusion clear in his voice.

“Yeah, a pretty nasty one.” Charlie shrugs and shoves another spoonful into her mouth.

“What, you accidentally stumbled on one or?”

“Nah, a cute couple asked me to gank a ghost outta their house before their baby arrives so I thought ‘yeah why not, they’re both pretty good looking, their kids are gonna be cute’.” Charlie responds and quietly watches their faces wrinkling more and more in sheer confusion. Only Castiel manages to keep his poker face on.

“So you’re telling me you’ve been hunting?” Dean asks her, his posture straightening.

“Well, I know you didn’t exactly give me a sock and told me ‘you’re free, Charlie’, but then again I ain’t your elf.”

Dean looks even more bewildered with Charlie’s response when Sam chuckles and he has to ask right away, making a small grimace:”You’re on her side?”

“Dean, it’s a reference.” Sam says with a little smile still on his lips and it irritates the fuck out of Dean.

“I don’t understand that reference,” suddenly Cas says in a raspy voice. _God, is he Batman?_

“Nor do I.” Dean agrees and Charlie can swear they’re leaning on each other even more. Nevertheless, Dean continues:”So, what that nasty-ass ghost did to you?”

“Broke my leg, gave me a slight concussion and plus to all that, my lovely appendix thought I’d be a perfect time to burst.”

Dean, Sam and _even Cas_ are left with their jaws dropped, looking at Charlie like she survived an army of Daleks. Their expressions send her a mild wave of pride over her body.

“Well, technically it burst before I went on the hunt.” She adds quickly.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks. “Why would you go hunt with your appendix burst?”

“I thought it was cramps.”

They’re all silent for a moment and then Dean suddenly proclaims:”Dammit, Sammy, she’s more badass than us.”

They all laugh - except Cas - and Charlie feels a little warmer in her stomach because _damn, I’ve missed a lot if this is how it feels to have brothers._

“So did you ghost bust that son of a bitch?” Dean asks her after their laughter dies down.

“Nah, it was pretty hard. He reminded me of Peeves, you know, threw chalk and chairs at me, managed to pull off all the taps in the house so I was pretty much swimming and stuff.”

“Seriously, another one?” Dean groans when Sam chuckles at Charlie’s words.

“Another what?” Castiel asks quietly, though it looks like he is whispering it directly into Dean’s ear from Charlie point of view.

“Reference.” Dean mumbles back, glaring at Sam.

“I don’t ge – “

“Same.” Dean sighs, cutting Castiel off.

“So how did you explain to others your broken leg, concussion and burst appendix?” Sam asks her. _Hell yeah, Sam asks the real questions_.

“Well, when I first came here I was all like ‘oh, God, don’t let me die, I want to be alive for the Harry Potter prequel.”

“Well, someone _has_ sorted out her priorities,” Sam says and he and Charlie laugh while Dean inhales sharply and loudly.

“But yeah, I told them I fell down the stairs while I was trying to call someone because my stomach hurt a lot.” Charlie says, grinning proudly.

“Yeah, that’s our girl.” Dean laughs and tousles her hair teasingly.

“Oi, concussion, remember?” Charlie yells back, squirming, trying to escape his hand.

“You said a _slight_ one.”

 

*

“Have you guys eaten?” Charlie asks the boys who are all seated on her bed; Sam lying by her side (he barely fits, _jesus he’s the size of Grawp_ ) and Dean sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. Castiel has decided to stay standing next to Dean although Charlie told him there’s still place left on the bed. They’ve been playing Cards Against Humanity for the past 2 hours.

 _Somehow Dean’s cards keeps getting gayer and gayer and I highly doubt it has anything to do with his sexuality and obvious crush on Castiel,_ Charlie thinks.

“Uh, we had takeout this morning,” Dean answers back, shuffling cards because Charlie could bet her ass his cards held homosexual content once again. “Why?”

“Because I’m hungry and one of you will bring me lunch.” Charlie retorts back.

“Charlie, you’ve consumed like enough pudding to put Luna Lovegood to shame.” Sam tells her.

Seconds later, Sam and Charlie are bursting in laughter while Dean shuffles cards a bit harsher.

Charlie could also swear she saw Castiel scurrying closer to Dean, so close his hip was almost touching Dean’s shoulders.

“Dean, stick your nose out of those cards and bring me some pudding,” Charlie demands and when Dean doesn’t react (or pretends he doesn’t hear her because _he’s a little shit_ ), she adds:”Please?”

“Why?” Dean asks, looking her straight into her eyes, giving her his best killer look.

“Because I asked nicely, now go, dumbass.” She answers back and kicks him under the covers with her healthy leg. He cries out loud when she hits his foot a bit too hard and out of corner of her eye, Charlie can see Castiel frowning at her and _wow possessive much, huh?_

Dean jumps out of bed, escaping Charlie’s kicking leg. “Alright, alright, Missy, you have a list or what?”

“Course I have, don’t think my small body can’t absorb a lot. I’m bigger on the inside.” She says and she and Sam start laughing again and Dean’s had enough and he walks out of the room before Charlie has a chance to tell him anything.

Eventually, Charlie makes a list of things she wants from the canteen and sends Castiel after Dean. She adds pie to the list because she wants to make Dean happy and she also has established a plan.

When Sam and her are alone in the room, Sam straightens up immediately and Charlie’s surprised he doesn’t fall off the bed. “Where’s the fire?”

“I need your help.” Sam pleads her with his big brown puppy eyes and Charlie can’t say no to that face, but that doesn’t stop her from making a comment.

“What, you visited me because you needed my help, not because you were worried about my health? I could’ve died, Sam!” She fakes he anger, pretends to be pushing Sam off the bed, but she stops soon after Sam starts bitchfacing.

“It’s about Dean and Cas,” Sam starts with a frustrated sigh, rubbing his temples and running a hand through his Rapunzel-ish hair.

“I’ve noticed.” Charlie sighs, too.

“I mean, it was bearable at first, I assumed they had a little crush on each other, nothing much. During the Apocalypse I didn’t even care that much because, you know, it was _the_ Apocalypse so I had to keep my priorities straight. Then I got my soul back and whenever Cas would zap out, Dean was pacing around like crazy. And man, I could swear I heard him punching a few cars with a baseball bat at Bobby’s. And, sorry, am I making any sense?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I get it, all the events and stuff, I’ve read the books.” Charlie says, persuading him to continue.

That leaves Sam confused. “The books?”

“Edlund’s.”

“Ohh,” Sam says and soon forms a disgusted face. “They’re still publishing?”

Charlie nods and gestures Sam to carry on.

“Anyway, then Cas kinda died and Dean kept his coat and once I caught him talking to the coat, although to this day he still denies it. And then Cas came back and Dean was a bit different to him, somehow gentler. And God knows what they have done in Purgatory because as soon as Cas came back, I’ve caught Dean trying to hide his boner so many times. And you should’ve seen Dean when Cas fell.” Sam sighs at his last words. “It was like nurse role-playing without any sex.”

“Man, so it’s like you’ve been through hell,” Charlie says and then after a small pause, adds:”Again.”

“Well, I’ve got a plan already,” Charlie tells him and starts searching drawers of her dresser. She digs out her phone and starts typing. “Let’s get some action going!”

“What are you doing?” Sam asks her, leaning in, peering into her phone.

“Texting the canteen lady to flirt with Cas in front of Dean.” Charlie responds. “And to forget to put two forks with Dean’s pie.”

“I don’t get it.”

“We’ll make Cas try the pie because the canteen lady assured me a few times already that they’ve got the best pie in the town. And, of course, Dean will try the pie and I bet my ass he’s made Cas try all kinds of pie before, am I right?”

Sam laughs and nods. “How did you know?”

“Because I remember when Dorothy had a massive crush on me, she made me try every single type of food she liked. “

“How are you two, anyway?” Sam asks.

Charlie scoffs, crossing her arms and muttering out:”Done.”

“Why, what happened?” Sam asks with concern obvious in his voice. _Aw, isn’t he a worried big brother or what?_

“She ran away with The Cowardly Lion…” Charlie replies, shrugging insignificantly.

“Woah, he must be _very_ brave if he stole a girl from you.” Sam asserts, receiving a punch into his shoulder by Charlie. _Wow, so much of a worried big brother._ “Sorry, sorry,” He apologizes, but he can see Charlie smiling.

“Back to those two love fuckups.” Charlie says, clearing her throat. “We need something else, too. They won’t kiss after pie, it’s too easy.”

“You talk to Cas and I talk to Dean?” Sam offers. “You know, I get Dean out of the room and you try as smooth as possible to ask Cas about Dean.”

Charlie considers that for a moment and then shakes her head.“Yeah, how about we switch?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m closer to Dean than to Cas. Every other sentence I got from Cas was ‘I don’t understand that reference’. You go with Cas.”

“Fine, as long as it works.” Sam says.

“You betcha.”

Sam grins and says:” “I’ve tried so many times to get them together; I’ve already given up, to be honest.”

“Well, you’ve never had me as your partner in crime.” Charlie says, grinning back and nudging him with his elbow. “With me, I guarantee you they’ll be at each other like rabbits.”

Sam turns red in matter of seconds, scolding her:”Charlie! I never needed _those_ imagines in my head!”

 

*

 Dean is about to step out of the elevator when he crashes into someone. _Oh, well can this day get any better? First those two nerds shower me with references I don’t get which is quite offensive because I’m the reference king and now someone decides to ram into me. Fucking splendid._

“Good, you’re here,” someone familiar says with a familiar voice and a familiar scent so Dean looks up to meet familiar eyes. It takes a while before Dean can stop staring at those familiar blue eyes. Dean takes in other features and it takes him less than a second to realize it’s Cas. _This face is my masturbating material, how could I ever not know this face_.

_No, fuck, no one’s masturbating over this face._

_If someone was, I’d burn them alive because no one’s allowed to touch this face._

_Okay, time to shut up before you get a boner._

_Too late._

“Cas,” Dean says. “What are you doing here? How did you even get here before me?”

“I used the staircase,” Cas says and he looks like he’s out of breath, his check rising and falling rapidly. “I ran,” he adds when he receives a puzzled look from Dean.

“Why’d you run?”

“Because I don’t understand how to use this ‘canteen’ thing. It’s too confusing. I thought you’d help me. Of course I’d have to find you first,” Cas tells him and stares at him and Dean is _really_ glad Cas can’t read his mind anymore because Dean might have just thought Cas looks adorable when he’s lost and seeking for Dean’s help like a puppy. “And I found you.”

Dean fights back a smile because that sentence sounded so sweet and meaningful and _I am not a girl, shut yourself up before he notices I’m staring._

Dean tries so hard not to sound so excited when he says:”Alright, I’ll show ya,” and pats him on the back, gesturing him towards the canteen.

They end up waiting in the line for like fifteen minutes and it’s quite awkward because he keeps stealing glances at Cas who keeps staring at Dean.

“What?” Dean asks, finally, after probably the 7th time he caught Cas staring at him. Well, he never stopped, but it was time to ask him what is the purpose of staring at him.

Cas immediately blushes and Dean doesn’t know if he’s thankful or not, but he blocks that thought since it’s finally their turn to order. Dean grabs the list of stuff Charlie ordered and his and Cas’ fingers brush and _goddammit if I only got a penny every time I got a boner because of Cas_.

He hands the list to the cashier and when she reads the list, she asks, looking directly at Cas:”You’re Charlie’s friend, right?”

Cas nods and Dean adds:”So am I.”

She doesn’t even spare a glance at him since she’s too busy checking Cas out who doesn’t even notice it. He’s angry and relieved at the same time and he just wants to get Charlie’s order as soon as possible.

The cashier brings them a bag full of all kinds of food and Dean is ready to pay when she says (still looking straight into Cas):”Oh, this one’s on me.”

Dean’s growing angrier and angrier by the second and he’s just about to grab the bag and walk away from her as far as possible when she adds:”Though, I do require your phone number.”

Cas, with his blank face on, stares dumbly at her and says:”I don’t own a phone.”

Dean’s never been more grateful at his decision not to buy Cas a phone all those month ago since he made one explode.

Satisfaction fills his veins when he sees cashier’s disappointed face and he grabs Cas and starts walking away as fast as possible.

“Make sure to inform me when you get one!” he hears her shouting towards them and he tights his grip on Cas.

When they enter the elevator, he notices he’s been holding Cas’ hand. _Great, out of all places to grab him, I grab his hand_.

They both don’t seem too content to separate their hands, but Dean separates them anyway by using that hand to push the button for their floor.

 

*

“They should have like those anti-moth sweater bags, but for gay people. Anti-gay sweater bags for closets,” Charlie blurts out.

“That’s actually pretty smart,” Sam tells her, nodding in agreement.

*

“Where the hell are they?” Sam asks Charlie, now sitting in a chair next to her bed.

“The cashier is hot, there’s probably a whole line in the canteen.” Charlie informs him, typing something on her phone.

“You know her?”

“I might have been flirting with her for the past week or so.” Charlie replies with a smirk. “Oh, by the way, she just texted me that the unofficial couple is on their way.”

“Did she flirt with Cas?”

“Hell yeah, reportedly, Dean was so furious that he grabbed Cas’ _hand_ and almost started running away from her.”

Sam shoots her a wide grin. “Marry her, Charlie.”

“Let’s get those two idiots married first.”

 

Dean and Castiel arrive moments later, both looking flushed and the distance between them has never been bigger, making Sam and Charlie share a worried look. Dean, along with the bag, drops on Charlie’s bed and starts taking out food.

“5 packs of chocolate pudding, Jesus Christ, Charlie. Salad, _really_ , Sam? I’m not even surprised anymore. Two bottles of water and oh, my, God, Charlie, I love you.” Dean exclaims as he takes pie out of the bag. “Poppy seed pie?” Dean’s tone immediately turns into a disgusted one, but Charlie quickly adds in:

“It’s the best pie you will ever get the chance to try, trust me.”

Dean looks at her suspiciously for a moment before he shrugs it off and starts opening the package. He buries his face in no time, moaning and rolling his eyes in satisfaction. “Sammy, you gotta try this.”

Sam shakes his head. “Got my salad.”

“Bitch.” Dean mumbles with his mouth full.

“Jerk.” Sam says back, smiling.

 “Anyone? Charlie?” Dean offers, shoving it to Charlie.

“Already tried it and trust me, I’ve had enough of it. I put a pound on already from eating it too much.” Charlie tells him. “Besides, I’ve got my pudding.” She says and crams a spoonful into her mouth.

“Cas!” Dean yells, turning around to face Cas who hasn’t left his side.

“Yeah, Cas, sit down and try it, it’s really great.” Charlie encourages him, shifting in bed to make more space for him. Even Dean, sitting cross-legged again, moves a bit. Much to everyone’s pleasure, Cas sits down, mimicking Dean’s actions and crosses his legs and _ohmygod their thighs are touching_.

Dean shoves pie into Castiel’s hands, watching him expectantly as he puts a piece in his mouth, chews it slowly and swallows.

“I like it.” Cas says, smiling a bit for the first time today. Well, smiling _at Dean_ who cheers, pats him on the back and tells him:”You’re not like these nerds here.”

Sam and Charlie should both feel offended, although they don’t because their plan is working(!), so they fake rolling their eyes and Charlie nudges her foot against Dean’s.

They eat like that for a while, Sam and Charlie watching every their move and Charlie almost chokes while trying to hide her squeal when Dean just takes a piece of pie with a fork and puts it directly into Cas’ mouth. They two don’t even notice it, or they do, but don’t say anything about it.

Dean gives the last piece of pie to Cas and Charlie has to hide her squeal with heavy coughing.

“Geez, Charlie, sometimes too much pudding is too much.” Dean tells her, trying to keep a serious face, but breaks soon enough, shooting her a grin.

Charlie watches him lean into Cas, peek at him every now and then and even Cas looks more relaxed as soon as he feels Dean on him. Charlie barely fights the urge to grab their heads and crash their lips together because those two have bigger sexual tension than Rose and the Doctor.

She gives Sam ‘the look’ a.k.a. let’s get these two out of closet before they reach Narnia and never come back. Sam nods at her reassuringly  and clears his throat, getting up from the chair. “Hey, uh, Cas, I forgot to pack some bandages for the road and painkillers, so could you help me snatch some?”

Castiel looks at him with a confused look. “I believe we have some remaining bandages and painkillers in the first aid kit.”

“No, we’re out. All out. Absolutely out.” Sam says back, quickly. “So totally out.”

_Sam, you idiot, shut up and drag him out of here._

“Why can’t Dean go?” Castiel asks and even Dean looks displeased with Cas leaving.

Sam’s eyes widen for a moment, but he replies to him soon enough:”He, uh… you’ve got a bigger coat, so more stuff will fit in.”

_Good one, Sam._

Castiel considers that for a moment, he even almost glances at Dean, but then he gets out of bed and walks away with Sam. Dean scratches the side where Cas was leaning just moments ago and he looks like he’s sulking.

“So, Dean, what’s up?” Charlie asks him, eventually.

_Keep it smooth, Charlie._

Dean shrugs lazily, picking the blanket fabric. “Nothing, why?”

Charlie sighs and babbles out, casually:”You can’t spell subtext without buttsex.”

Dean looks up, meeting her eyes. “Excuse me? Is it another reference?”

“Yup,” Charlie confirms, nodding. “About your crush on Cas.”

_Real smooth, Charlie, just like sandpaper._

Dean’s face slowly reddens, coloring his ears and he scratches his cheek like he wants to cool it down. “I have no idea what are you talking about,” he utters out, his look burning a hole on his lap. “You might have overdosed on that pudding, Charlie.”

“You might have overdosed on heterosexuality,” Charlie says back. “You should stop, it’s doesn’t suit you well.”

 Dean cringes his nose and looks up to Charlie again. “Seriously, Charlie, what?”

“I see that you’re, unlike Harry, not too fond of getting out of the closet.” Charlie whispers to herself, but then composes her sitting position and starts the real talk.

“Your heart is free. Have the courage to follow it,” she tells him, looking him straight into his eyes.

“Did you seriously just quote Braveheart?” Dean asks her and Charlie smirks in his direction because _hell yeah, I got him now_.

“Okay, Dean, judgment freezone as I explain all this, deal?” she assures him. Dean lingers for a moment too long before he nods, gesturing her to go ahead. “Sam and I, plus the rest of the world, have noticed you and Cas are quite… close.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a baby,” he snaps, giving her an annoyed look.

“Alright, touchy touchy,” Charlie rolls her eyes. “Just trying to lumos your head,” she raises her arms in surrender and continues: “You like Cas, he likes you back. Pretty sure you know how the story is supposed to go on from that. _But_ , you and Cas, little rebels that you are, it’s like you’re competing on who’s more stubborn on making a move.”

Dean stays silent. Charlie waits. He shifts uncomfortably, staring at something on the linoleum. Charlie waits. She can see his eyebrows furrowing a bit; he’s probably debating should her or shouldn’t he admit it all. Charlie waits. He clears his throat suddenly.

“How big of a chick-flick you’d make if I, you know, _in theory_ , said I liked Cas?” Dean questions, looking up at Charlie like _a shy five year old he is._

“If you said you liked Cas in a more-than-a-friend way?” Charlie asks and then answers when Dean nods cautiously. “Depends how you decide to cooperate.”

Dean gulps, processing the information. “Well…” he starts and stops like his throat suddenly has gone dry. “Cas _is_ good looking, have you seen his ass – oh, god – I mean, uh, class…”

Charlie raises her eyebrow at Dean and chuckles. “Then why don’t you make a move?”

“He’s not into guys!” Dean proclaims, his face flushing every shade of red.

“I see your gaydar is broken, huh,” Charlie sighs. “Why would you think he’s not into guys?”

“Well, I mean… uh… I don’t know, he doesn’t look like he’s, you know…” Dean stutters out, blushing even more. _If he doesn’t stop blushing, he’ll start looking like Red Skull._

“You’re judging by _looks_? Seriously, Dean?” Charlie exclaims, crossing her arms and looking sternly at Dean. “Did I look like I’m into girls when you first met me?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Say it out loud,” Charlie demands, strictly.

“No…” Dean mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

“ _Louder_ ,” Charlie insists in even more serious tone.

Dean winces, lifts his head and half-shouts:”No, Jesus Christ.”

“It’s not Jesus, just me, Charlie, but hey, if you think of me as a person in whom millions people believe, then thanks. It’s quite motivating,” Charlie grins, trying to lighten up the mood and ease the tension. “But, don’t change the subject.”

Even Dean chuckles a bit, though it comes out a bit bitter.

“Have you seen you two when you’re in the same room?” Charlie asks him. “It’s like I’m watching The Mask. Your hearts are beating out of your chests, your jaws reaching the floor, your eyes are popping out whenever you look at each other.”

“So, I should make a move? But, what if he panics or you misjudged everything and he likes girls and – “

“Shut up and trust me,” Charlie cuts him out. “When was I ever wrong? I just pulled the great Dean Winchester out of the closet while Sam was trying for years.”

“Wait, Sam knows?” Dean winces at that, a layer of fear falling over him.

 “Oh, no, no, Sam is somewhere also trying to make Cas reveal his undying love for you. You’re both on the same page.” Charlie assures him.

That statement leaves Dean’s jaw dropping, his green eyes broadening and he starts breathing again after Charlie nudges his foot under the blanket. “He does? Is he okay with it? He’s not beating Cas to death somewhere is he?” He tenses up and Charlie has to nudge his foot again.

“Jesus, would you calm down, he’s okay.” Charlie convinces him with a warm smile. Suddenly her phone vibrates and she fishes it out. Her expression immediately darkens and she lifts her head towards Dean. “Seems like you’re not the most stubborn man on Earth.”

“Cas is.”

*

Once they manage to sneak up in some kind of cabinet, Sam exhales and turns to face Cas. Cas starts looking around the cabinet, his eyes searching for bandages and painkillers and this would all be much more easier if Cas stopped moving for a second.

While Sam think of ways how to approach the subject (he should have thought about this sooner), Castiel starts digging through drawers and shelves, scanning the little room.  Eventually, Castiel notices Sam’s lack of movement, so he turns around and meets Sam’s nervous eyes.

“Is something wrong, Sam?” Cas asks him, tilting his head slightly.

Sam flashes him a quick smile, swallows a huge lump that has been in his throat ever since they’ve arrived here and starts:”I do have a question, actually.”

Cas nods, forwarding him to ask him already.

“So do angels, you know, have like soul mates or something like that?”

Castiel frowns at that, makes a small thinking noise before he faces Sam again. “Some say that everyone has a soul mate. But, as the name itself says, you’d require a soul to have a soul mate.”

“Oh.”

“Although, there are exceptions. If the will to love is determined, an angel can develop a soul. Of course, it needs to feel and express love first before it grows a soul. The process is similar like falling. It’s just slower and less painful.”

“Really?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” Castiel asks back, staring at Sam.

“Have you ever developed a soul?” Sam ignores his question.

Cas seems a bit taken aback by that question, but he still confirms it with a nod and Sam’s stomach does an excited flip because they’re getting somewhere, hallelujah.

“When I fell, I developed a soul.”

Sam clenches his jaw tightly, trying to fight the urge to ram his head into a wall because he’s starting to realize this won’t be easy at all.

“And before that?” Sam asks, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

“As an angel, you mean?” Castiel says and Sam can see his cheeks tinting with crimson colors and all that gives him a tiny spark of hope. Sam nods, but Castiel stays silent.

He stays silent for long 5 minutes. Sam tries to give him time to answer, even Charlie texts him that she’s made Dean come out. He feels bad because of his failure, texts her bad news and decides nudge Cas lightly to wake him up out of his trans. “Cas?”

_Oh, God, did I break him or something?_

Cas looks up, meets his eyes and Sam can see fear filling Cas’ blue eyes. His voice doesn’t come out as gruff as before, but more tensed and shaky:”There was some particular time when I thought I have developed a soul… but after meeting Naomi, she took that away from me.” He gulps and then continues. “I’ve never told this to anyone, Sam.”

Sam gives him a warm smile. “It’s okay, Cas, you can trust me. When did that feeling start?”

“After I met Dean, you, Bobby, everyone.”

Sam’s stomach does another flip because Cas mention Dean first and then the others. “It was Dean first, wasn’t it? He made you feel something?”

“How did you know?” Castiel asks him, his tone sounding like Sam has just threatened him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Sam wants to roll his eyes, but that would just discourage Castiel so he just says, softly:”Because you made Dean feel something, too.”

 

*

 

“You should probably go after him.” Charlie suggests after receiving Sam’s message. “You know, kiss him in the cabinet because you’ve both wanted that since you first laid eyes on each other.”

Dean opens his mouth to argue back, but he shuts it closed and nods.”True.”

He stands up, stretching his arms and shoulders before Charlie starts yelling at him:”Hurry, you’ve been stalling long enough!”

He lifts his arms in surrender and runs out of the room. “Alright, alright, Kim Possible!”

*

_Where the hell are they, I’ve checked every cabinet, how far did they go?_

Dean has seen over 3 couples kissing and humping in 3 different cabinets and he doesn’t even try to hide his boner anymore because maybe he’s been imagining him and Cas doing that.

Finally, after entering fifty fifth cabinet, he finds Cas looking so small and sheepish that he wants to wrap his arms around him and probably never let go. He doesn’t even look at Sam, his eyes never leaving Cas whose eyes eventually find his. Sam leaves, shutting the door behind them.

“What did Sam tell you?” Dean asks, surprised by how quiet his voice sounds.

“He enlightened me.” Castiel replies silently, too, and there’s a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

_God, his lips._

“Yeah? Same with Charlie. She _lumosed_ me, ” Dean adds, smirking and he doesn’t even realize they’re moving slowly towards each other until he feels his fingers brush against Cas’. He inhales sharply when Cas joins their hands together, entwining their fingers.

“She what?”

“I don’t know.”

If feels like bliss filled his veins, but also like rubber replaced his bones because _oh my god I’m kissing Cas._

In his mind and dreams he’s kissed Cas so many times and none of those were anything like this one. This is one is real, blazing and sweet. Their tongues find each other and if he was kissing a girl instead of Cas, he’d be all competitive and try to get into her pants as soon as possible. But, not this one. This kiss is just flowing perfectly, Castiel’s lips are _oh so soft_ and Dean gets to touch his neck and chest and back and _his butt oh my god_. Cas’ hands are everywhere and who would have thought Cas would be the first one to slip his hands underneath Dean’s shirt. He moans into his mouth and decides to do something to Cas as well. He moves his lips down to his jaw, leaving wet and hot kisses, works his way to Cas’ neck, causing Cas to whimper into Dean’s collarbone.

He leaves an enormous hickey on Cas’ neck and he’s so proud of it, he kisses that spot a few more times.  Cas smells like that nettle soap they have in the bunker, scent all bittersweet and Dean inhales it, burying his face in Cas’ shoulder.

Cas’ stubble brushes his jaw and he looks up to find Cas leaning, pressing his lips against Dean’s again and again and again. Dean pulls Cas’ bottom lip with his teeth, teasing as Cas wails into his mouth, his hot breath tickling Dean’s lips.

Cas gropes his butt in return, squeezing the curves a bit insecurely, but Dean assures him it’s fine and more than welcome with a passionate and firm kiss. Cas’ hands are running up and down his back, smoothing the sleek skin and even accidentally scrapes it with his nails when Dean grinds his hips against Cas’ crotch. He starts to pull away to apologize, but Dean slides his arms around his waist, keeping him in place.

Dean keeps rubbing his crotch against Cas’, drawing out Cas’ gasps of his name. He doesn’t even realize they’re leaning on the wall until Cas lets his head fall back when Dean’s hand brushes his crotch. Cas’ head hits the wall and they have to stop their humping session, although Cas is determined to continue.

“Cas, I want it, too, _so much,_ but is this really the most comfortable place to do it?” Dean asks him, but waits for no answer, instead he just kisses his mouth again.

*

 

“If those two don’t come back with expressions that just scream ‘we just had the best sex of our lives’, I will lock them into a cabinet myself and throw them a dozen of condoms and lube.”

“Charlie!”

“What? I’m a bit ambitious, so?” Charlie asks him with a goofy smile playing on her lips. Sam rolls his eyes as he sits on the chair next to her bed. She squirms in her bed impatiently, checking the time every few seconds. “Where are they, anyways? Are they having round 2 or?”

“I’m so in for round two.” Dean says all of a sudden. “Are you, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel confirms, giving everyone a big smile.

Their hair is pointing in every direction, their cheeks are flushed and they’re both radiating with delight and love, their shirts are crumpled (Cas’ isn’t even buttoned up completely) and their both swaying on their feet.

Sam makes a small grimace and Dean notices it and comments:”We just _kissed_ , Sammy, don’t worry.”

Their hands are entwined and it seem like neither of them plans to get them loose anytime soon. Charlie, looking at them like a proud mother, gestures to them to sit down.  

“Thanks, Jessie and James,” Dean tells them and smiles widely as he sits down. Cas sits right next to him and Dean’s lips stretch into even wider smile.

“You’re both welcome,” Charlie says back. “How long did it take you to get together?”

“Almost seven years,” Sam replies to her.

Charlie snorts. “God, you’re almost like Hermione and Ron.”

Charlie and Sam both chuckle at that as Cas says:”I don’t understand that reference.”

“We’re so making you read the Harry Potter series,” Charlie assures them.

“Well, if you two join forces on that mission, as well, by the end of the year we’ll both be major Harry Potter fans,” Dean states and laughs.

They sit and talk like that for a while, Charlie and Sam pissing Dean and Cas off with more references. That’s when Dean starts pulling something out of his jacket’s inner pockets. He hauls out a laptop and places it gently on Charlie’s lap.

“I’m not even gonna ask how _that_ fit into your pockets,” she proclaims, staring at the laptop in front of her.

“Good,” Dean says. “I need you to do me a favor,” He clears his throat and continues:”It… kinda froze at one particular site.”

“I swear to God, if it’s porn – “ she opens the laptop and her eyes widen at the content in front of her. “I hate you, Dean Winchester.”

Castiel narrows his eyes in curiosity and walks up to Charlie to see what’s going on. When he sees it, all he can do is smirk and say:”You don’t need that anymore, Dean, you’ve got me.”

“God, Cas, just by saying that you’re making me hard.”

“Get a room!” Sam exclaims, burying his face into his hands, groaning.

“Oh, _we will_ , tonight, the closest motel is 5 miles away and I don’t care for any speed limits. Both on the road and in bed.” Dean says, winking at Cas who walks into Dean’s embrace and kisses him intensely.

“Please, let me stay here tonight.” Sam begs Charlie as he glares at the kissing couple.

 

 

*

“Shotgun for Cas!” Dean shouts as soon as they reach the Impala. Cas looks at him, smiling sheepishly as Sam rolls his eyes, not even bothering to comment on it. He gets into the back seat, barely fitting in there.

“ I swear to God, if you two do _anything_ in front of me, I’ll – “

“Relax, Sam.” Dean says and starts the engine. “Don’t be such a baby, geez.”

They’ve stayed around 2 hours more with Charlie after the whole Dean/Cas thing. After the make out session Dean and Cas had, the afterglow kept them shooting heart eyes at each other and grins wide from one ear to another. But, that all wore off soon enough and now it’s all kinda awkward. It’s like they’re not sure If they’re allowed to touch each other or if the hookup was a bad idea.

Cas is still the stubborn one, but mostly just shy since Dean’s attention is all on him. Well, it was all on him before, too, but now Dean is not afraid to show it. Dean has noticed Cas’ hesitancy and is persistent to convince Cas he still likes him and as much Cas likes him.

The ride to the motel is quiet, except few buzzing noises that Sam’s phone is making. Charlie keeps texting him, demanding to text her their every waking move.

 

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**From: Charlie**

**are they at it**

**WRITE A NEW MESSAGE**

**To: Charlie**

**at what**

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**From: Charlie**

**obvsly sex**

**WRITE A NEW MESSAGE**

**To: Charlie**

**we’re still in the car**

“Who are you texting?” Dean interrupts suddenly, looking at Sam in the rear window.

“Charlie.”

“On what kind of mission are you now, spy kids?” Dean chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes and shrugs it off.

 

*

 

The closest motel is named Mickey’s and Sam snatches his duffel bag as fast as possible and storms out, basically running to the reception so he can book his own room since that ‘to-be-or-not-to-be' couple is on page one again and he doesn’t wish to be in the same room with them and their tension.

As soon as he receives the key, he rushes to his bedroom, turns off his phone (much to Charlie’s displease) and goes to sleep because this was one hell of a day.

Dean and Cas are in no rush since they don’t even know what kind of room will they book; with two or one bed? Will they even sleep in the same room?

Dean eyes Cas expectantly, waiting for him to say something, _anything_. They grab their duffel bags and make their way towards the reception and Dean wants so much to link their fingers together or at least walk shoulder to shoulder since the lack of Cas’ smell on him kinda itches. 

When they arrive at the reception, they both don’t know what to say, but Dean risks it and says:”Room for two, please.”

The receptionist, a brunette in early twenties, pops her bubble gum and smiles at Dean. Dean can see out of the corner of his eyes, Cas shifting and he can’t help, but feel a bit satisfied that Cas may be jealous.

“Single or double beds?”

“Uh, surprise us,” Dean tells her and sneaks a glance at Cas who is staring at something in the distance. _Cooperate, Cas, goddammit._

When they enter their room, they find out she gave them single bedded room, much to Dean’s displease. She, also, left her phone number written on the key with the permanent marker and Dean doesn’t even have time to process it before Cas says:

“Will you call her, then?”

Those words hit Dean in the gut so hard that he’s left speechless for a few moments. “But, I’ve got you. I don’t need her or anyone. Thought we established that already.”

“You still do mean it?”

“Why would I stop?”

Cas shrugs awkwardly, blushing a bit at his own mistake. “Maybe I’m not enough.”

Dean’s a bit taken aback with Cas’ words and he wants to approach Cas closer, but he’s afraid Cas will back away. He tries to catch his eyes, but Cas stubbornly keeps looking away. “Don’t think like that, Cas. You’re more than enough to me.”

Dean’s breathing fastenes and he is growing angry, _angry at himself_ and he looks around the room like a lost child, trying to figure how to prove Cas he’s wrong. He catches a glimpse of the key still held in his hand and raises it to Cas. “I’m going to flush this down the toilet.”

Cas’ eyes narrow and eyebrow furrow. “You’re what?”

Dean already makes his way to the bathroom as he says:”I’m going to flush it down the toilet to prove you wrong.”

He bursts into the bathroom, opens the toilet seat, drops the key and flushes it. All in front of Cas’ eyes who’s standing in the doorway, his face holding a bewildered expression. “Voilà!” Dean exclaims and clasps his hands together.

“You’re crazy,” Cas proclaims, but there’s a small smile tugging his lips upwards.

“Crazy about you, baby,” Dean adds and is already smiling cheekily as he walks towards Cas. He’s ready to lean in and kiss the hell out of him when Cas puts a palm against his lips. Dean’s eyes widen, he panics that _oh, God, he maybe he changed his mind, maybe he doesn’t like me oh fuck, nice going, Dean._

“Not a baby, Dean,” Cas says, removes the his palm and smooches Dean fully on the lips.

They carry the kiss all the way to one of the beds where they unfortunately have to break the kiss. They hurry up with toeing off their shoes and socks, pulling down their pants and stretching their shirts over their heads.

The bed is uncomfortable and stained while the pillow isn’t in much better state, but Dean and Cas don’t care, they are too busy grinding against each other. The bed is also too small, so Dean ends up hovering over Cas, admiring his body in dim light.

Who would have thought Cas is _that_ toned. Dean knew he had some sexy narrow hips and really emphasized shoulder blades, but holy hell, his stomach is smooth and firm and Dean just angles forward and makes it all sticky and humid with his kisses. Cas’ hands tangle in his hair and the tug a little harder every time Dean sucks a bit of Cas’ stomach. Cas, a full-on rebel, still manages to croak out apologies which Dean does not acquire and he’s told him that, but you can’t change Cas. He doesn’t want to, either.

All of a sudden, Cas grabs him by the shoulders and hauls him up so they lay chest to chest. Dean expects from Cas to kiss him, but Cas just stares at his face quietly, his hands respectively placed on Dean’s hips.

“You _can_ kiss me, Cas, whenever you want to,” Dean tells him, locking their eyes.

“I always think you will change your mind and leave,” Cas says, his voice sounding so small. Dean’s insides break in two when Cas looks away and Dean can feel him shifting underneath him.

“I have the same fear, too,” Dean informs him, trying so hard to make Cas look at him. “I’ll never leave, Cas,” his voice sounds almost pleading. “Would it help if we talked for a while? Even I think we’re taking this too fast.”

Castiel nods and even smiles a little as he wraps his arms around Dean, but not tightly. He’s still insecure and afraid. Dean shuffles around a bit so his head ends up on Cas’ chest, listening to his heartbeat. Cas’ chin is resting on Dean’s head as Dean starts talking:

“You know, even before I knew there were monsters, I never really trusted people. I guess I got that from my mom. She always told me not to trust strangers and I know we’re supposed to tell that to all kids, but after she died, I always blamed strangers for everything. I only trusted Sam and dad. Well, more to Sam than dad. Then dad died and then Sam and thank God I revived him ‘cuz I wouldn’t meet you if I didn’t,” Dean finds Cas’ hand and nudges his fingertips with his own and he feels Cas smile into his hair. Dean slowly links their fingers, one by one as he continues:”The point is, whoever I trusted, they all died. I mean, I trust Sam and I know if he dies, he’ll come back to life because he always does, but I always feared to trust you. Because you could’ve died. And I didn’t want to lose you, Cas. So I always pretended I don’t trust you until I lost you for real,” Cas tights his grip around him. “And then you came back in the game and you fell and now I know you’ll never leave. And I trust you. I always have.”

“I trust you, too, Dean,” Cas whispers in his hair.

Dean senses relief flushing through his body and he kisses Cas’ chest, just where he can feel his heartbeat, his _human_ heart.

They fall asleep like that, Cas’ heartbeat as Dean’s lullaby and Dean’s body as Cas’ comforter.

 

 

*

 

Their first time comes after so many hand jobs and blow jobs and it’s in the bunker where rooms are sound proof (much to Sam’s pleasure) and where beds are cozy and pillows soft.

Sam is out somewhere, went grocery shopping or something, Dean didn’t really pay attention when he was talking, all he heard was:”I’m going out.” to what Dean rephrased “You and Cas can do what you have wanted to do for a while now, but you’re both too stubborn to ask each other if you really want that.”

As soon as they hear the Impala roaring away, Cas hops into Dean’s lap, his lips find his cheekbones which Cas admires so much and always pays attention to them first. Dean should already be used to that, but he always likes to say:”Hey, my lips are getting lonely over here.”

Cas makes a small humming noise as he kisses Dean, slowly and passionately.

“Let’s take it further tonight,” Dean murmurs as Cas starts to unbutton Dean’s shirt. Cas’ fingers stop in mid-air. “If you want to,” Dean adds, giving Cas a small smile to relax him.

“I top,” is all Cas says and he hops off Dean’s lap, pulls him up and they make their way towards their bedroom.

Cas is all over Dean as soon as they cross the threshold and they already unbuttoned their shirts and unzipped their pants on the way to the bedroom. When they’re completely naked with their erections rubbing against each other, Dean searches for Castiel’s look, afraid that he might change his mind and refuse to do this, but Cas’ eyes are brimming with sensuality and Dean forgets all his worries.

Once they’re on the bed, Dean quickly fishes out lube (no need for condoms, they’re both clean). Cas is ready to grab lube out of his hands, but Dean catches his hand and says:”I want to put it on your fingers.”

Cas nods and looks more than delighted with Dean’s request. Dean squirts some lube on his hand and smears it all over Cas’ fingers, his long and thick fingers. Dean feels his breath hitch in his throat because he could come just by looking at Cas’ fingers.

Cas leans in one more time to leave hot and wet along his neck, all the way down to suck his Adam’s apple.

“Fuck meee...” Dean whispers slowly into Cas’ ear, making Cas tense up. Dean spreads his legs in anticipation and pulls Cas closer by hooking his ankles behind his waist. Cas suddenly gets off the bed and starts digging through the night drawers until he finds a small pillow. “The hell are you doing?” Dean asks him, his voice sounding a bit irritated.

“You need a pillow underneath your back so you’re comfortable,” Cas tells him matter-of-factly as he climbs back on the bed and positions himself in front of Dean’s spread legs.

“You could’ve told me that before you just hopped off. I thought you’ll leave me hanging,” Dean says as Cas lifts Dean up by his hips and gently puts a pillow under his back.

“You know I’d never do that to you,” Cas says back, his eyes narrowing. When Dean just says ‘yeah, yeah, I know’, Cas lowers down and takes Dean’ cock in his hand, cups it, feels it’s warmth and starts pumping with a slow pace. He rubs the tip with his thumb at first, but then starts licking it, rounding it with the tip of his tongue. He grazes over the head a few times before he’s encouraged to do more when Dean runs his hands his hair. He widens his mouth and takes Dean’s cock in, making Dean’s legs shake and suck air through his gritted teeth.

He then pulls away, teasing Dean. Dean groans, but manages to murmur a slow:”Will you just fuck me already?”

Cas puts more lube on his fingers, just in case, and slowly slides one in Dean. Dean hisses in pain, still getting used to the feeling although they’ve done this a hundred times before. He pushes the finger in and out until Dean starts begging for more.

He adds the second finger and Dean tenses up immediately, but he forgets about any kind of ache when Cas gives him a chaste kiss and sooths him in a low voice:”Shhh, I’ve got you, Dean, I’ve got you.”

He drags the fingers in and out a few times, causing Dean to make a grimace and hiss in pain. “I will stop if you want, Dean.” Cas reassures him, kissing his cheekbones.

Dean shakes his head and spreads his thighs even wider. “I’m adjusting, Cas, don’t worry.” He can see Cas doesn’t really believe him so he grabs Cas by his head, pulls him down onto his lips and fucks his mouth with his tongue.

After that, Cas is left breathless and a bit disoriented as he tries to find the right pace with his fingers inside Dean. He brushes Dean’s prostate once and is determined to brush it again after he sees what it does to Dean. He adds another finger, scissoring them together, drawing out loud moans and screams of his own name out of Dean.

By the time he adds the fourth finger, Dean’s clutching onto his chest, his arms locked behind Cas’ neck. “Ca – ahh- ss – “

Cas drags out all four finger and watches Dean whimper at the lack of friction.

He grabs lube from the dresser and smears it all over his cock and waits for Dean’s permission by entwining their hands together. The tip brushes Dean’s entrance and Dean gives him a little squeeze with his fingers.

Cas pushes the tip of his cock on Dean’s entrance, already sensing a warm buzzing  feeling shooting straight into his crotch. He continues pushing in until he’s all in. He gives both of them a moment to adjust, Cas  absorbing in the tightness around his cock and Dean deciding if he’s comfortable.

Cas angles downward to kiss Dean slowly as he starts thrusting. Dean lets out a small cry when thrusts a bit too harsh and Cas covers him in kisses, apologizing as he plants them all over Dean’s face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry – “

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Dean tells him. “You’ll find a pace already.”

He keeps testing the speed of his thrusts and chooses the one that makes Dean scream Cas’ name at the top of his lungs. He skims over the prostate a couple of times and Dean’s voice has already become hoarse because of the screaming and yelping Cas’ name like a prayer.

Dean grabs Cas’ bare ass, giving it a soft squeeze, encouraging Cas to speed up his pace.

“C-C-aas, you know, _ah yes right there_ , what would be really sexy?” Dean starts whispering into his ear, his hot breath turning Cas on even more. “If you put my leg on your shoulder, that’d be really sexy.”

In no time, Cas obeys and lifts one Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders He massages and kisses the soft skin of Dean’s thigh and he can feel Dean’s knees going all weak and liquid-like.

“I’m so close, Cas,” Dean starts gasping, his whole body writhing.

Cas feels himself being close, too and he collects all the strength to thrust as hard as possible a couple of times before tremor fills his bones and he’s coming into Dean in no time. Dean has already come, white semen coating Dean’s lower stomach as Cas carelessly falls on top of him.

They inhale and exhale like they just ran a marathon before Cas pulls out and grabs some tissues from the dresser to clean themselves up.

He drapes a blanket over them once they’re all tidied up and Cas snuggles into Dean’s chest while Dean sneaks an arm around Cas, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

“Does it hurt?” Cas asks, raising his blue eyes to look at Dean.

Dean strokes his hips slowly as he responds:”Feel a bit sore, that’s it. Nothing to worry about.”

In the morning, Cas’ hair peeks out from underneath the blanket and Dean’s arms is still tightly wrapped around Cas’ waist. And he says softly:”I love you,” into Cas’ ear because he knows he can hear him and he knows he wants to wake up like this every day; with Cas and his smooth body under his touch.

 

After that, Sam finds them ‘at it’ almost in every room and every position and he would have a collection if he took pictures of them every time he caught them doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell of an ending, huh?  
> Funny thing, I started writing this last Tuesday before Meta Fiction aired. In 9x18 that douche Metatron gives Cas all that reference knowledge and it's like he knew I was writing this fic where Cas doesn't understand references.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading this, hope you have an awesome day or night.


End file.
